


Practiced Hands

by enemytosleep



Series: Camping Trip of Doom [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Did You Feel That?, M/M, Sexy Tiemz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suavity comes with practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practiced Hands

As the kiss intensified, Ling's hands somehow found their way into Ed's shirt. He teased Ed's nipples lightly like he always did, and Ed never stopped him because, hell, it felt good. He broke the kiss to tip his head back and moan, letting Ling move downward over his throat, laving his tongue over Ed's pulse point and then nosing the dip in his clavicle.

Then Ed leaned forward and pushed Ling back on the tent floor, coming up to hover over him and run his hand down the line of Ling's stomach. He liked to trace the muscles there, they way they wrapped around his hips and curved downward. He ran the back of his right hand down this line, brushing over the bulge in his pants before making quick work of the buttons and diving in.

He kissed Ling hard, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and stroking briskly. Ling moaned throatily, bucking his hips up to meet Ed's thrusts. And then he was shrieking in Xingese, cursing no doubt. It seemed he'd snagged his pubic hair in the second joint of his index finger again. _Whoops._


End file.
